School's Out Drama's In
by TheDisneyFanatic
Summary: Quinn breaks up with Logan, leaving him in turmoil. His whole world crashes before his own eyes. But soon, he see's the light. It's Dana. She's back and she's bringing trouble. Task one: Make Quinn jealous. Who will win Logan's heart? LxQ LxD ZxC BxL MxL


Chapter 1-Hard To Say Goodbye

12:43 AM, July 1, 2008

Dear Diary. I LOVE Logan Reese. No, wait, I am in love with Logan Reese. I know what you are thinking. Logan is a rude, obnoxious, selfish, and egotistic jerk…but there is something truly… truly… sweet about him. It is weird because we have nothing in common! He loves the camera; I love the microscope. He obsesses over Jessica Alba and I worship Albert Einstein. He cannot live without his mirror, and for me, chemicals are a scientist's best friend. In addition to all of this, whenever we are together…I just feel so connect to him. I know this sounds tacky, but he is like my Ying and I am like his Yang. We have grown so close to each over. Maybe a bit too close. I mean, Logan is really attractive. Girls are always over him. I just worry that one day he will find someone hotter than me. We are so close that if that ever happened, I really do not know what I would do. That is why I have finally decided that…it's really hard but…it's time to say goodbye.  
From, **Quinn Pensky**

--08--08--08--08--08--08--

Quinn locked her electronic diary and looked around her dorm. Pure silence. Well, Quinn should have expected that. It was, after all, 12:56 AM and she was the only one awake. She had awoken after an especially terrible dream. As her diary had said, Logan had met a really pretty girl named Ashley and decided that she was cuter than Quinn was. Logan had tried to keep his thoughts to himself but while on a date with Quinn, he finally cracked and left her.

Quinn just could not bear to lie on the soft, lush bed that had allowed her to sleep so deeply. She decided to leave Room 101 and take a walk around campus. She crept over to the closet and pulled out his oversized black and white striped Hot Topic hooded jumper. She quietly slipped it on, over her Leopord-print nightie, barefoot, and silently tiptoed out of her dorm.

After a half hour of walking around school grounds, Quinn somehow wound up in front of James, Michael, and Logan's dorm. Quinn hesitated for a moment. Maybe it's a sign, she thought. I guess it's time for me to tell him. She gently knocked on the door and waited. No answer. She knocked a bit harder. No answer. This time, she swung at the door. That awoke one of the most anti-morning people Quinn had ever met.

"Who the fu…Quinn!? Have you lost your damn mind?" Michael irritably asked, "Girl, it is 1:25…AM! What the hell do you want?" Michael's little "outburst" had somewhat surprised her, though she expected it. Not only was Michael an "anti-morningist," but he also was a light sleeper.

"Um…well…mm…can you get Logan?" Quinn sheepishly asked.

"Yeah, I'll get Logan. But first, let's talk. You see, I do not see why all you chicks these days are so rude. I mean, infringing on a mans right to sleep!? You do not see me knocking on your door, boom, boom, boom, do you. Now, I think…"

"MICHAEL. Please get Logan," Quinn interrupted, clearly getting more and more annoyed by the minute. She just wanted to get this over with.

"Ah, chicks and their demands…LOGAN! LOGAN! A GIRL'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU" Hearing screaming, Quinn peered in and saw Michael jumping on Logan. "LOGAN, WAKE UP!" Obviously, Logan was awake.

Logan kicked Michael off himself and shoved him on the bed. Sighing, he started his stopwatch. He sprayed some Axe™ on his body and brushed his hair quickly. He examined himself, holding the mirror in many angles, and gave himself the stamp of approval. He was very much impressed with himself. 8.2 seconds! That was his fastest ever. Logan hurried out of the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I have something to say!" Quinn and Logan said at the same time.

"Okay, me first, obviously," Logan said. "I had a dream about you. We were in Paris, eating in front of the Eiffel Tower. We were talking about everything. Favorite animals, family, children, love…just everything!

But then, like, we got up and decided to take a walk around the tower. We were, like, holding hands and stuff. And all of a sudden, I like, brought your hand up kiss it but I saw a diamond ring on your left ring finger. I was like, "OMG, are we married?" Then Michael woke me up!"

Quinn didn't know what to say. "Oh, no," she whispered to herself. "This makes everything so complicated!"

"You know, I never buy real diamonds for girls. I mean, it's always cubic zirconium. But for you, real 24 carat?" Logan rambled. "This must be a sign!"

"Yeah…no, Logan" Quinn started. "This is really hard. And your dream makes it even harder. But…ah…we need to talk." She unzipped her hooded jumper and put it in Logan's hands.

"Sure! Let's talk! So, what do…you…want…hold up. Do you mean, we need to talk? Like the 'I'm breaking Up With You' talk?" Logan dropped the hoodie on the floor.

"Um…kinda…yeah. Oh my days..." She sighed to herself. "God knows this is really hard on me—"

"—No, Quinn," Logan flexed his hands. "Hold the hell up. Lemme get this straight. You wanna break up?"

"No…not 'break up'. More like 'take a break.' You understand, right?" Quinn crossed her fingers, hoping for luck. That morning, Quinn Pensky found evidence supporting a theory stating that there is no such thing as luck.

"Oh God, I knew it. I Fucking Knew It! You're Just Like ALL THE OTHER GIRLS!" Logan's voice started rising, his emotions overpowering any sense.

"YOU BITCH! YOU COME TO ME AND SAY YOU LOVE ME. YOU TAKE ALL OF ME THEN YOU BLOW ME DOWN! YOU FUCKING HO!You…bitch…" Logan pulled the promise ring he gave her off her finger and threw it away.

"I hate you. Don't…ever…talk…to me…again," His voice was cracking.

Logan tried to suck in his tears, being type of man who never wanted anybody to see him cry. For Quinn, this was too much. She was already crying. All of a sudden, a surge of power came into her. No matter what the circumstances were, she would never let anybody talk to her like that.

Logan's right cheek started to sting. In fact, it was burning. Logan had never even felt such pain. This girl must of lost her mind, he thought. He looked at her with the deepest, almost scariest eyes. Logan reached for the doorknob. "Bitch, please." He threw the hoodie at her face and slammed the door shut.

Quinn fell to the ground. She buried her face in her knees, crying uncontrollably. She truly believed that she was the ugliest person in the physical universe. Not just on her Integumentary system, but also in her Cardiovascular, Respiratory, Digestive, Muscular, and Skeletal systems. Wait, she thought. Why am thinking about the human body anatomy at a time like this? Oh my God, I am such a freaking nerd. Quinn just couldn't understand why she had slapped Logan. She was the one in the wrong after all. She really deserved to be screamed at. She just wished that it wasn't so hard to say goodbye. Quinn hoped that Logan knew that she still loved him and would always care. One last thought came through Quinn's head before she decided to go back to her dorm.

I am such a bitch.

**In This Chapter**

Logan's Hot Top Hoodie

Quinn's Betsey Johnson Nightie

Song- Hard To Say Goodbye

**SEE PROFILE!**

--SODI--SODI--SODI--SODI--SODI--SODI--SODI--SODI--

**This is my first story on . I've never really written like this before. This is an "experimental" chapter. I need you guys to review and tell me if you like it. Give my positive feedback. Tell me what you liked, disliked, and what could be improved. If you guys like it, I'll continue. If I continue, old characters will come in, destroying already bad relationships, friends will go against eachover, and irrevesable mistakes will change lives. Like the way it sounds? Then press the little periwinkle button that says Review!**

**TheDisneyFanatic O8**


End file.
